Periodically, ice rinks require resurfacing to allow for continued safe and effective use. The action of skating places substantial stresses on the ice. Chipping, scoring, and shaving buildup reduce the quality of the ice, and consequently the quality of the skating.
Resurfacing of ice rinks is normally carried out by use of a rather sophisticated ice resurfacing machine, such as that manufactured by Resurfacice Corp. of St. Jacobs, Ontario, and identified as its Olympia Model ST75. Ice resurfacing machines, such as the Model ST75, typically shave off a top layer of the ice with a large blade and then apply a layer of heated water on the newly shaved ice to form a fresh, thin, top layer of ice. A spreader attached on the rear of the machine drags along the ice surface to evenly spread the applied layer of water so that the new layer of ice is level and of generally uniform thickness. There are a number of different types of spreaders with the flexible spreader towel being the most predominant.
The conventional method of attaching the spreader towel to the ice resurfacing machine is to secure the towel directly to a laterally extending rigid mounting bar on the ice resurfacing machine. To make the connection possible, the towel is provided with a row of bolt-receiving grommets, which are spaced at regular, relatively small intervals. The aforementioned Model ST75 uses 18 bolts to secure the towel. The large number of bolts is required to keep the flexible towel firmly in place and in a level hanging position across the lateral extent thereof.
Several problems arise with the use of the above attachment structure. Removal and/or replacement of the spreader is relatively time consuming due to the large number of bolts, which must be removed and reattached using tools on opposite sides of the mounting bar.
The nuts and bolts are also exposed to a wide range of temperatures and a wet environment. Between the ice, the ambient temperature, and the hot water currently used for resurfacing of ice, the nuts and bolts may experience a temperature range from 15.degree. F. up to 150.degree. F. and higher. This exposure may degrade the nuts and bolts, further inhibiting their removal.
Through use, spreaders become worn, shredded and torn--all of which conditions result in uneven water distribution and thereby poor, if not dangerous, ice conditions. Further, the towel may become saturated with water and/or have ice form in and on the towel. The saturation and ice build-up will adversely effect the spreader's efficiency, so as to warrant replacement.
The difficulty in removing and replacing the towel inevitably results in the spreader remaining in use longer than it should, which not only accounts for poor ice conditioning, but further aggravates both removal by permitting further rust buildup that may ultimately require that bolts be cut off and replaced.
Difficult to remove spreaders also cause problems apart from their liquid spreading function. The spreader towels can be used for advertising--the rear surface of the towel is exposed to view and can be printed upon. The ice resurfacing machines are viewed by large numbers of spectators at professional hockey games, ice skating shows, and the like, thereby serving as a valuable advertising medium.
Because it is difficult to replace spreader towels, a considerable amount of advertising revenue is lost by reason of advertising space not being utilized. Further, with advertisements on conventional towels that are in place too long, the message and/or towel may deteriorate to the point of becoming unsightly, which is a disservice to advertisers.
A still further problem with prior spreader towels is that they are difficult to manufacture. That is, the grommets must be built into the towel. The manufacturer must inventory the grommets and the assembly thereof increases both the manufacturing time and attendant costs.